


La petite fourmi

by AkaUsa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chimera Ant Arc, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Une fourmi ouvrière a la mémoire floue se pose des questions sur un certain chef de division.





	La petite fourmi

Quand les fourmis avaient commencé à se donner des noms, elle était resté muette.

Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer, que ce soit par la parole ou à l'aide des ondes télépathiques utilisées pour entrer en contact avec la Reine et des alliés éloignés. Souvent, elle ne savait pas comment exprimer les idées qui lui venaient en tête, les mots se mélangeaient, sa respiration se troublait, ses mandibules s'agitaient en crissant et alors elle commençait à paniquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Au fond, qu'elle ait pu parler ou non, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de nom à se donner. Ses souvenirs se limitaient à des palettes de couleurs floues, des bruits sans significations et un prénom qui n'était pas le sien.

Koruto.

En voyant le chef de division pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait du même Koruto qu'elle connaissait. Même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et que la fourmi ne ressemblait évidemment à personne qu'elle ai connu. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait qu'un Koruto.

Après tout, chacune des Kimera Ants avait eu une vie avant de sortir d'un des œufs de la Reine. Celle qui les avait mis au monde mais que personne n'appelait mère et qui n'était donc pas exactement sa maman à elle. Cette autre certitude était ancrée au fond d'elle comme une sorte d'instinct oublié, alors même que son cerveau de fourmi lui faisait quotidiennement obéir aux ordres sans discuter, pour exercer sa tâche d'ouvrière.

Son regard se tournait de temps à autre vers Koruto, quand il se trouvait dans les environs. Naïvement, elle se mit à penser que s'il la regardait en retour, s'il posait les yeux sur elle, alors il la reconnaîtrait et la mémoire lui reviendrait.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à suivre ses parcours quotidiens, pour savoir où il passait et à quel moment. Quand ses devoirs ne la retenaient pas, elle trouvait le moyen de croiser son chemin par hasard et ne manquait pas de regarder dans sa direction, espérant follement qu'il l'apercevrait.

Mais chaque fois, le chef de division était trop occupé à donner des ordres aux membres de sa troupes, à réprimander Ramotto, discuter avec Djido et Pegui ou bien tout simplement à ressasser ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

Pour les soldats, les fourmis ouvrières faisaient partie du décor du nid. Il n'y avait après tout aucune chance pour qu'il la remarquât, songea-t-elle, jusqu'au jour où on lui ordonna d'amener des piles de livres jusqu'à la bibliothèque que Pegui avait constitué.

Les fourmis en volaient de temps à autre dans les villages qu'ils avaient attaqué et les posaient ensuite en tas dans un coin en attendant que l'officier se chargea de les trier. Celui-ci étant cependant trop occupé à lire afin de récolter des informations, ils confiaient depuis quelque temps la tâche du rangement à d'autres fourmis.

Même en sachant qu'il arrivait souvent à Koruto de passer à la bibliothèque, que ce soit pour parler à Pegui ou chercher des renseignements, elle n'avait pas songé qu'il puisse se trouver là quand elle s'y rendrait.

À peine fut-elle entrée dans la pièce qu'il lui demanda de lui passer les livres qu'elle tenait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'approcha en trottinant et lorsqu'elle fût juste devant lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Koruto récupéra les ouvrages mais rien ne changea dans son regard en la voyant, aucune lumière ne vint éclairer ses pupilles, aucun éclat de surprise ne s'afficha sur son visage. Il finit par détourner le regard pour revenir à ses tâches.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Rien ne s'était passé, aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu et il ne l'avait même pas vraiment vue. Quelque chose devait clocher. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle se soit trompée tout ce temps.

Lorsque Koruto quitta la bibliothèque, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une petite fourmi ouvrière le suivait.

Incapable de lâcher prise sur son seul lien avec son passé, elle s'enfonça dans les dédales du château de terre et d'excréments bâti autour de la Reine, à la suite du soldat.

Peu de fourmis passaient par les couloirs qu'empruntait le chef de division et la luminosité était très basse. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour comprendre dans quelle direction Koruto se dirigeait. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie des ouvrières préposées à l'acheminement de la nourriture, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait sa génitrice, comme toutes les autres Kimera Ants. S'y rendre alors qu'elle n'y avait pas été invitée l'effrayait un peu mais en se cachant dans un coin sombre du tunnel, elle pourrait sûrement observer sans être vue. En cet instant, elle était trop obnubilée par sa mémoire oubliée et par Koruto pour rebrousser chemin à cause de ses craintes.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il portait une grande attention à l'état et à la protection de la Reine mais elle n'avait pas compris à quel point avant de le voir face à face avec celle-ci. Les traits qui se peignirent sur la figure de la fourmi soldat lui était profondément familiers et c'est là qu'elle comprit, en redécouvrant cette expression, ce désir de protection qu'elle avait déjà vu tant de fois, tourné vers la Reine.

Reina.

C'était le nom que sa première maman lui avait donné. Le nom par lequel Koruto l'appelait.

Les souvenirs flous, tâches de couleurs aveuglantes, s'éclaircissaient à un rythme si rapide qu'elle aurait voulu fuir dans l'espoir de les arrêter. La rivière turquoise dans laquelle ils allaient pêcher et baigner leurs pieds, les courts cheveux bruns de son frère qu'elle ébouriffait pour lui jouer un tour, l'odeur du poisson qui grillait sur le feu avant le repas lui revenaient à l'esprit comme s'ils n'avaient jamais disparu. Les grognements sinistres du monstre se dressant devant eux lui revinrent en tête, en même temps que les cris.

« Vas-t'en Reina ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle courut pour ne plus voir le regard de Koruto, rivé sur la mère qui les avait mangés pour les faire renaître. Qui leur avait offert une nouvelle vie d'insecte dans laquelle son frère protégeait de toutes ses forces celle qui lui avait fait perdre sa sœur adorée.

Elle avait fuit mais un peu trop tard, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Reina maintenant. Seulement la Reine, Koruto le chef de division et une petite fourmi ouvrière qui ne parlait pas.


End file.
